Somedaysyou just want to stay home
by DeathTheWriter
Summary: I couldn't think of a title... just a random thing I came up with in CSI class... It may or may not be contuined, I don't know yet. Rated T just to be safe.


Kyon's P.O.V

Puppets.  
That was all that was in the room, just….puppets.  
Nothing but them, nothing but puppets in this small white room.  
Was I going insane? Because it looked like they were moving….b-but that's not possible…is it?  
Puppets can't move on their own…they need someone to control them, to help them move…..I-it isn't possible for them to move alone….  
But….I'm the only one in the room and my hands are bond…I can't be making them move…..I can't use my powers if it was to save my life….so….how?  
Is there someone else in here? Someone I can't see?  
No. that's not possible…..it's not possible for there to be someone else in this room  
What's that? Something just moved….I can't move….but that is….it's getting closer….what does it want?  
Will it help me get out? Will it help me get back home? To my family and friends…to Haruhi before…..before it's too late?  
It's coming closer…it has something in its hand…..I can't see what it is…..  
It's come closer….it's a knife….that's what was in it's hand….it didn't want to help me get out….it want to end me….and….that's what it did.

That was the dream that happened long ago when I was young, I went to a puppet show when I younger with my mum before my sister was born, the show was nice up until the point where the one with a toy knife…..no, the toy knife came flying out of its hand, it hit one of the kids heads that were in the front…..only…..the knife…..it wasn't a toy.  
It implanted itself in the young girls head….as I was sitting opposite her…..I saw it all, blood was dripping down her face as it was frozen in shock….by now anyone would had started to cry in pain….but the girl…..she didn't…as a few seconds after the knife had hit her head…..she died.  
Even to this day…..11 years after it happened…..it still has me scared out of my mind when I remember it, I never want to remember it. It just happens at times, mostly in the month of which it took place. This really didn't work when it was around the time that our school had all the final tests and exams for the end of the year.

But still, I somehow got though it most of the time which was alright, but now with the club it is making it slightly harder, seen as I don't get as much time to study.  
I mean sure I could always use the club time to study, but if I did that and went out of what I normally did while in the club, the other's might start to get an idea that something was up. Which right now is the last thing I want for now.  
Well, that and Haruhi making us all spend our weekends out and about trying to find more none-real being's around our city.  
Sure our whole club was made up of these things, an alien, a time traveller and an esper, hell even one of our class mates was an alien, who tried to kill me too see how Haruhi would react, luckily for me, my fellow club member saved me seen as she was stronger than the alien then attacked me, apparently the one who tried to take my life was just back up for her and that in itself was a little odd to say the least.  
But moving on from that the club was meant to be getting a new member today, I wonder who would be mad enough to want to join or if they were something else that Haruhi was into and just like the other's appeared to make her happy or something along those lines.

So here I was, after the final bell of the last class had gone, I found myself walking to the club room for the up-tenth time since the club was made, which was somehow my fault….don't ask, I don't know myself.  
As I walked to the older part of the school and to the door of the club room, I found Itsuki Koizumi standing on the wall opposite the class room door, I walked over and stood in front of him, he was looking up and didn't seem to notice that I had walked up to him. I looked back over to the door and heard shouts and forced movement, then I got why Koizumi was standing out of the club room.  
"So what is it this time?" I asked turning back to him as he looked down, his face without the slightly annoying smile upon it.  
"They didn't say, Ms. Suzumiya just dragged me out of the room then closed and locked it again behind her." Was his reply as he looked to the door behind me, before adding, "And that was about 25 minutes ago"  
I nod and look behind me to the door myself, "so what about the 'new member' we're meant to be getting, have they gotten here yet?"  
He nodded and looked down slightly, "they got here before Ms. Suzumiya, a young girl with red hair and blue eyes, I didn't catch her name as when she was about to say Ms. Suzumiya got here and took me out of the room while they all got ready."  
I look at him, even though he's looking down, "so…..we're out numbered even more then before then?"  
Koizumi only nodded with a small sigh, something was up with him for sure, he wasn't his usually happy somewhat annoying self with his almost everlasting smile.  
I was sure that something was up with him but I was just putting it down to all the work and everything the school has given us all at once, that alone was enough to put anyone in a bad mood. But add that to what Koizumi already has to do, that makes it even harder on his half of things.  
After waiting around in silence for another ten or so minuets, the club door finally opened and all the girls, even the new one, we're dressed up as maids; it was an odd sight to see seen as normally it was only Ms. Asahina was dressed up, and to have the new girl go through all this on her first day was a little harsh.  
In front of all of them was Haruhi, who was holding to bags out in front of her with one hand and pointing at me and Koizumi with the other.  
"You two!" she barked in a happy manner, "go get changed into these". Both of us were confused to say the least, but before either of us could do or say anything, she grabbed us by our wrist and pulled us into the club room, before closing the door behind us as we both looked at it.  
After snapping out of our little trance, we both looked at the bags in our hands before looking in, to our surprise, inside them were what looked like butler attire.  
"So…that's why she called us out here? Because she got us a small job working somewhere? This is just stupid! We don't even get paid most of the time!" I cried, not happy at all, looking over to Koizumi. He didn't look happy either, even less so then me, that proved it, something was up with him.  
"Alright Koizumi…..what's wrong with you? You're acting off and that's not a good thing….what up?" I asked trying to sound friendly but it didn't really work as I wasn't good at that kind of thing.  
He looked up and sighed, "Yeah….mostly….don't worry about it though….." he said trying to give a convincing smile, but I could see though it and I could see it was fake, but seen as neither of us wanted to make Haruhi mad, we left it at that for the time being and got changed.  
After we had done so, we walked out in the butler attire that she had us wear and the others were waiting, at least they didn't leave.

Haruhi looked at us and smiled, "perfect! You look perfect!" she yelled at us as we stood in front of them, the new member looked at us, she was also smiling.  
I looked over to Haruhi, "so are you going to tell us why we're dressed like this and who she is?" I asked, clearly annoyed and the fact that she's just doing this out of the blue, seen as most of the time she at least tells us a day before anything happens.  
Haruhi nodded before going over to the new member of our somewhat mad-crazy club as she pulled her forward.  
"This is Monica Ito, she's one half of the creepy twin set! Her and her sister are the newest members of the S.O.S Brigade! And to answer you're other question we're dressed like this because we're going to be working at a very fancy restaurant to make a bit of money so that we can get a few more things for the club room!"  
That was what she told us, and wait, only half? Meaning Koizumi and I are even more outnumbered then what we first thought.  
"My sister was ill this morning so she stayed home and I came, she should be here tomorrow" Monica informed us, we all nodded and Koizumi had his smile back, but it was different in a way, but before I could go back to asking him things, Haruhi told us to follow her as we started to move out.

After a while of walking we got to where we were meant to be working, from the outside it looked insanely huge, and looked like it would cost a whole lot just to get in let alone to eat as well.  
We all walked in and we met the owner of the place and he told us all where we would be working for the day, we were put in groups and I was put with Koizumi which was alright, it meant it would give me time to try and get him to open up for once with what was up with him.  
But then again….if we're working here he'll most likely act all happy-go-lucky and act as if nothing was wrong while we're here.  
But it can't be helped I guess, I'll just have to make sure that he doesn't go too far out of my sight when we're done so I can go talk to him and get some if not all the answers that I want.  
So as we slowly worked we all got tip, Haruhi had made it a small challenge at the start for whoever got the most tips got to choose how the brigade spent the summer holidays, I had a feeling that no matter what everyone did that it would be her that won.  
But to mine and everyone's surprise, Haruhi wasn't the winner in the end, as when we all got to the small room we were all given to share and get changed back into our uniforms. Haruhi got everyone to count their money, Haruhi only came in second to everyone's surprise and she wasn't very happy about it as she looked over at Koizumi as he was the winner with a totally of 700 yen.

Which isn't that big of a shock when it's him and it's kind of what he does seen as it fits in with his personality, maybe that's what's wrong with him, he's tried of acting or being like that.  
Nah, that can't be it, but at least now seen as he won we might be able to do something normal for once.  
Haruhi pulled Koizumi out of the room for a moment before the both of them walked back in, Haruhi huffed before grabbing her bag and leaving, Koizumi walked to his bag and headed for the door, saying that he was heading to work, thinking this would be a good chance to get him to talk I grabbed my things before following him out, leaving Nagato and Ashahina


End file.
